spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TopherGopher/Random Page Reviews: No New Year
So, it appears that CinemaSins parodies seem to be really popular at the moment, so I decided to join in. So, I'm doing mine via Random Page, since everyone knows how that is. So, I clicked 5 times and I came to No New Year. So, here we go. I'm in bold italics, and the original text is in normal text. When the Krusty Krab gets closed for the New Year's Eve party even though that's where the ball drop will begin, SpongeBob tries to trade something with Squidward that Mr. Krabs likes to close early. Will SpongeBob be able to save New Year's Eve to make a New Year's Day possible? CrewEdit Writer: 14brunov Director: Tom Yasumi Animation Director: Andrew Overtoom Supervising Producer: Paul Tibbitt Storyboard Directors: Casey Alexander, Nate Cash Creative Director: Vincent Waller You know, it could have been much simpler to just say "Written by 14brunov". We don't watch the credits, we don't care about who the other people are. PlotEdit It's New Year's Eve, and The Krusty Krab is closing for the party. However, they close when the ball drop begins. And? The Krusty Krab has a TV. SpongeBob tries to find a way to trade something with Squidward so Mr. Krabs will close the Krusty Krab early. Squidward would never accept a trade, and besides, he's a CASHIER. His opinion doesn't effect Mr. Krabs. SpongeBob then finally gives Mr. Krabs a lot of money and golden money! What? You were just talking about trading with Squidward. And SpongeBob, have you been robbing banks? Mr. Krabs pays you paper money; how do you have "golden money"? So Mr. Krabs agrees to close it early. After it got closed, as the New Year approches, everybody surronds the Bikini Bottom Ball. So, you're implying that no one goes to the ball drop BEFORE the Krusty Krab closes? Earlier, Sandy comes up with an idea of having SpongeBob sit on the ball naked. That is unsafe in many ways. And I think 14brunov just predicted Miley Cyrus. As the countdown reaches zero, SpongeBob jumps out of his pants and lands on the Bikini Bottom Ball as it lowers in slow motion. "Jumps out of his pants". Jumping. JUMPING. He's not a pole vaulter. And where did the pants go? And why is the ball going down in slow motion? After the ball drops, Sandy then requests SpongeBob to stay naked all night. And of course, good old innuendo. And he has to be; his pants got lost somewhere! CharactersEdit SpongeBob Squarepants >capitalizes "SpongeBob", but not "SquarePants". Squidward Tentacles For about 2 seconds since you didn't trade with him at all. Eugene H. Krabs Citizens of Bikini Bottom No derp. It's set IN Bikini Bottom. Sandy Cheeks Johnny the Fish Head I guess this would make sense, but Johnny never talked in this. So, all in all, this... well, it wasn't the worst Random Page I've found, but it did have a few things that were criticizable. Especially that trade that never happened. ~Toph Category:Blog posts